


The S Girlfriend

by girlnamedlance



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/pseuds/girlnamedlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Akiko's undercover operation during episodes 9 and 10, Wakana warms up to the new, unusual maid. At first she's a lot to deal with, but Wakana is glad to discover that she may have made a new friend. When Akiko suggests a sleepover to get to know each other, they didn't realize just how much of each other they were going to discover...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The S Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phidari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/gifts).



This girl was so very interesting, Wakana had decided. This new maid. How had she even gotten hired here? Even Father seemed surprised at her behavior, and didn’t he handpick everyone? Well, she was sure that if there was something going on, those of them with Memories would be able to take care of it. And if she just got kicked out of the estate, that would revert everything back to being boring, and she just couldn’t have that.

Finally, they got a little time alone. Without the other maids or the rest of her family around, she could safely talk a little frankly with her. “Hey, listen,” Wakana started.

The maid gasped. “Eeeh? Is the famous Wakana-hime talking to me? Ohhh, I didn’t hear about this!” The maid was practically squealing. Oh, so she was a fan.

Wakana suppressed the urge to suck her teeth in response, and put a smile on. “Yes, you. I don’t think I caught your name earlier.”

The maid grinned and posed with her decorated broom held proudly at her side. “Akiko Narumi, famous maid det-- delivering excellent service!” That little falter was interesting, but Wakana chose to ignore it. 

“Akiko-chan, huh?” Wakana tapped her chin in thought and took a couple steps closer to Akiko, who, to her credit, stood her ground. Good to know she was not as intimidated by the Healing Princess as the rest of the staff. That was endearing.

Akiko grinned. “I hope we can be good friends, Wakana-hime!” Akiko glanced to the side in thought for a moment, then looked back to Wakana. “I know what we should do! Sleepover!”

“Sleepover? But I live here!” Wakana protested. This girl caught her completely off guard at every opportunity.

“I’m sleeping over with you, of course. After dinner, I’ll come to your room, ok? We can do makeovers!” Akiko clapped her hands with glee and cackled on her way out of the room. Hanging out with those two stupid losers left her with a serious drought of girl time. And who better to spend it with than the Healing Princess? Besides, Philip would be so upset if something happened to Wakana while she was staking out the mansion.

The rest of the day, Wakana found herself looking forward to the sleepover that was coming up that night. She was daydreaming a bit about which of her outfits the maid would look best in. 

“Wakana, are you spacing out again?” Saeko pointed out over dinner sharply. Last Wakana knew, Saeko and their father had been discussing the boring particulars of distribution goals over their meal. 

“Ah-ah! Sorry!” Wakana really couldn’t come up with anything to cover for herself in the moment. Her face felt warm. 

“It must be nice to have so little to worry about…” Saeko muttered under her breath.

Wakana scowled into her plate for a moment. Then she stood up. “Father, may I be excused?”

“Of course, Wakana,” her father replied, sounding amused.

Wakana charged out of the dining room, and straight to her bedroom. She didn’t realize she wasn’t alone until she had already closed the door behind her.

“Ah! Wakana-hime!” Akiko said with a start. She had been preparing a few things while Wakana had been eating dinner. She had made some clothing choices from Wakana’s closet that were now hanging on a small rolling hanging rack in the bedroom proper. Shoes in their boxes were spread all over her bed, and there was even a sleeping bag featuring cartoon characters stretched out on the floor beside Wakana’s bed. Akiko was ready for this.

“Akiko-chan… what is all this?” Wakana asked as she looked over what Akiko had done in her room.

“Well it’s been a while since I’ve had a good sleepover…” Akiko started. “And I figured it would be tough for you to have people over since you’re famous and all. So I wanted to make this extra-special!” Akiko’s nerve grew as she spoke. “But if you don’t like it, I can put all back away in a jiffy! Just leave it to Aki-chan the super maid!”

Wakana waved a hand and finally smiled. “No, it’s great. I’m sure we’ll have good fun. Just let me change my clothes into something more comfortable….” She reached behind herself to unzip her dress. Ugh, she couldn’t reach it. Why was it always easier to zip a dress than unzip it? She sucked her teeth.

“Oh! I can help!” Akiko bounded across the room and swept up behind Wakana. “Just hold your hair up,” Akiko told her. 

Wakana didn’t have an opportunity to refuse, really. Akiko’s fingers were on the zipper quite quickly. Where her fingers brushed bare skin was quite warm. Wakana smiled a bit as she felt the zipper come down.

“Oooh, you smell nice,” Akiko said a bit louder than she’d planned. “E-er, is that Sweet Breeze?” she knew Wakana had featured it on her show earlier in the week.

“Thanks,” Wakana replied. She felt her cheeks getting warm again. “No, actually. That smells nice in the bottle but it’s not right on me. They gave me a bunch for promoting them on the show. You can have it if you want.”

“Eh? Really?” Akiko looked like Christmas had come early. 

“Really! I’d love for it to go to someone that can use it. Just give me a minute to change,” Wakana disappeared into her walk-in closet. She didn’t normally change in here, but she would feel weird doing so in front of a stranger, no matter how friendly. Or adorable.

She changed from her dress into a t-shirt and some ruffly pajama shorts. It was a sleepover after all. Instead of a bra, she chose to put on a camisole with a shelf in it. If they were going to play dress-up, she’d be more comfortable in that than going without. And she was done wearing a bra for today.

She re-emerged into the bedroom proper with her hair in a high ponytail. But Akiko was still in her maid’s dress. “Eh? What about your pajamas? It’s a sleepover, right?”

“Uh, well this was kind of a spur of the moment…” Akiko said, sounding a little abashed. She rubbed the back of her neck.

Wakana giggled. Somehow knowing that just added to her appeal. “Wear some of mine if you want.” She came over behind Akiko and seized her by the shoulders. “Come on, don’t be shy. They’re hanging in this corner.” She steered her into the closet.

“Eh? Are you sure?” Akiko was looking a little flustered. And flushed.

“Absolutely. Princess’s orders!” Wakana grinned. This maid seems to have no trouble pulling a smile out of her, she observed.

“Ah! Well, if it’s what the lady of the house wants, I’d be a bad maid to refuse, wouldn’t I?” Akiko said with a smirk as she untied her apron.

Wakana laughed and left her to change. While she waited, she had the opportunity to consider what exactly she had been pulled into here. From the closet she could hear joyous sounds at just how cute Wakana’s pajamas were. Wakana couldn’t help but laugh. 

She kept some supplies for making herbal tea in her room, and set to making some for the both of them. By the time Akiko appeared in a tank top and lounge pants with butterflies on them, she had a cup ready for her. “Ah! It smells so good…” Akiko awed.

Wakana smiled. “It’s a lavendar blend. A fan sent some and I’ve been addicted ever since. It really helps me relax at night.” Why was she so ready to tell Akiko these things? She hadn’t been this forthright with anyone since… no, she couldn’t think about him right now.

Akiko nodded though. “That’s good! You deserve it! The energy in this mansion is really weird. So tense!”

Wakana couldn’t help but laugh. “Isn’t it?” She was quite blunt, but there was honesty in it too.

“So, what shall we do first? Truth or dare? Makeovers?”

The sound of Truth or Dare at first made Wakana turn pink. She wasn’t ready for that yet. “H-how about makeovers?”

“Why don’t you do me first?” Akiko grinned. 

And with that, Akiko sat at Wakana’s vanity and turned her back to the mirror. Spoiling the surprise would quite ruin the fun, after all. Wakana could tell Akiko preferred a low-maintenance, quick-out-the-door look, but since they had the time, she wanted to see how she would look with full contouring and dramatic eyeshadow. And, of course, a bright red lip, with high-shine gloss that tastes like apricots.

It was then that Wakana realized what she had done. She loved how this lip gloss tasted, and she found herself wondering what it would taste like on Akiko. It was a good thing Akiko’s eyes were closed, or she would see just how red her face turned, and how she squirmed in her seat. What was more, she’d gone to great lengths to enhance the mischievous glint in Akiko’s brown eyes in that eye makeup. This was not a part of the plan.

“Okay, all done!” Wakana declared. Akiko turned on the chair to look at herself in the mirror. She gasped. 

“I look like a model!” Akiko marvelled. She reached up and gave her cheek a prod. “And it doesn’t feel like there’s a ton of stuff on me, either.”

Wakana smiled. “How could I not have good results? I have great materials and an even better canvas!” 

Akiko looked at Wakana in awe. “Eeeh? I didn’t hear about this! Did you just call me pretty?”

Wakana turned pink again. She couldn’t make eye contact. “Uh-uh… Yeah, I guess.”

“Ohohoho~~” Akiko cackled. “The great Wakana-hime called me pretty!” She pulled out Bat Shot and started snapping selfies while she continued to cackle.

Wakana just shook her head, her embarrassment mostly forgotten. Normally people making a fuss over her was irritating, but for some reason she could tell this girl was being sincere. It was a refreshing change.

“Okay, your turn to do mine!” Wakana said gesturing for Akiko to stand so they could switch places.

“Ooh, good! I know just what to do!” Akiko grinned and started hunting through all the makeup colors and types.

“Should I be afraid?” Wakana teased.

“Not at all!” Akiko grinned.

Akiko was at it for a longer period of time than Wakana had been. And Wakana could feel the heavy application of whatever kind of makeup she was using all over her face. But she kept her eyes closed as she had been instructed. Akiko also did something with her hair. She dropped the ponytail down, combed her bangs into a specific position, and then bound her hair up differently.

“Okay, the masterpiece is finished,” Akiko said smugly.

“Masterpiece?” Wakana giggled as she opened her eyes. She gasped loudly when she saw herself. Akiko had painted her whole face white and then added the red lines of a kabuki actor. Her hair was tied in an approximation of a topknot, with what remained of her curls sticking up from the top of her head.

Wakana gawked at herself in the mirror. Her amazement was broken by the click of Akiko’s camera. “What! No! Don’t take a picture!”

“Don’t worry, this one is safe with me. Somehow you’re still super cute under all of that,” Akiko mused. “It’s kind of unfair.”

“Oh? Were you trying to make me ugly?” Wakana said, crossing her arms with a frown.

“Eh? That would be like trying to make Mick not cute. Even if he is a jerk, he’s still an adorable kitty cat,” Akiko replied.

Wakana blushed under the makeup. “T-take it off! Do it properly!” Wakana demanded.

“Right, right, of course, m’lady,” Akiko replied as a maid should. She leaned in to start wiping the makeup off.

Wakana felt her cheeks get hotter and she had to close her eyes. She chewed her lip a little. “Hey, let that go so I can clean it off,” Akiko complained.

“Ah, sorry.”

In no time, Akiko had cleaned Wakana’s face, and replaced the makeup with something a little more normal. Well, something a bit more like a maiko than the kabuki makeup. “Ah, this is cute!” Sure a traditionalist would take issue with Akiko’s technique, but this was just two girls having fun.

“Okay, truth or dare time!” Akiko declared as she flopped backwards onto Wakana’s bed with her arms spread wide.

“Eeeh?” Wakana wasn’t sure if she was ready for this.

“What’s the matter, scared?” Akiko grinned at her deviously.”

Wakana frowned. “Of course not. Move over!” Akiko laughed and made some room on Wakana’s bed for its actual owner. They both laid back against the pillows together.

“Fine, if you want to play so bad, you go first,” Wakana declared. “Truth or dare!” 

“Um… truth!” Akiko grinned.

Wakana thought for a moment. “What’s the most embarrassing thing to happen to you in school?”

“Um….” Akiko had to think for a moment. “This total nerd underclassmen asked me out in the middle of the school culture fest presentations in my third year of high school. I threw my shoe at him.”

“He didn’t!” Wakana laughed brightly and loudly. “I would have punched him!” 

“He wasn’t even cute! His pants and his sleeves were too short and he was super clumsy.”

They collapsed into giggles together. After a little while, Akiko carefully wiped tears of laughter from her eyes to avoid smearing her makeup. “Okay, okay, it’s your turn. Truth or dare!”

“Um, truth,” Wakana said, chewing her lip. 

Akiko grinned broadly. “Have you ever kissed a boy?”

“Eeeh?” Wakana turned red to the ears. Her fingers wiggled a bit before they found a home in pushing a bit of hair back behind her ear. The gesture reminded Akiko of Philip, a little bit, when he got flustered with his emotions. Could she really be catching her off-guard that badly?

“Come on, I told you,” Akiko urged.

“Okay, okay,” Wakana conceded. “No, not really. Ever since high school I’ve had guys hitting on me constantly, but. They were only interested because my family was rich, or because they saw me as some trophy. Not because they were interested in me or who I was at all.” She sucked her teeth. “Guys in the city are the same way. They see me as the Healing Princess, or a connection to my father’s wealth, not as anything else.” Wakana frowned and sighed wistfully.

“Eh, what jerks! You deserve so much better than that!” Akiko waved her green slipper around. “I would knock them on their ass for treating you that way!”

Wakana smiled a little at that. “Trust me, I wish I could sometimes. Ugh, boys suck.”

“Ugh, they do. With their stupid research and half-boiled aesthetic garbage!” Akiko complained. Then she realized what she’d said. “Er, they’re just uh, two friends of mine!”

Wakana raised an eyebrow. “Just friends?” 

“Yeah! Just friends. Well, kind of like underlings,” Akiko elaborated, though poorly. But Wakana was relieved to know that she wasn’t really attached to anyone.

“Underlings? Are you a mobster or something?”

“What? No! It’s kind of…. an inside joke! Yeah, an inside joke!” Akiko said quickly. Wakana decided not to push it further. 

“Oooh, I’m kind of jealous. I don’t have any inside jokes with people. I haven’t even had my first kiss yet, can you believe it? I’m 23 years old, and I still haven’t been kissed!”

“Really?” Akiko said, sitting up on her elbow.

“Hey, don’t make fun of me!” Wakana pouted and rolled on her side, facing away from Akiko. 

“No! I wasn’t!” Akiko insisted, putting her hand on Wakana’s arm. Her hand was very warm, Wakana realized. “I think it’s cute!”

Wakana rolled back over partway, and pouted at Akiko. “Promise you won’t tell anyone?”

“The other maids already told me we’re supposed to be the Nikko monkeys around here,” Akiko replied. She puffed out her cheeks and covered her eyes, then ears, then her mouth with her hands.

Wakana couldn’t help but laugh at that. She rolled more so she was more properly facing Akiko. “You’re so interesting!”

“Really?” Akiko wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

“Really! Everyone else is so boring! But you’re great!”

“Eeeh? Truly?”

“Yeah!” Wakana reached out and put her hand on Akiko’s hip. “I’m really glad you asked me to have this sleepover. I feel like I really needed it.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Akiko smiled. 

Wakana found herself swallowing hard around a lump in her throat as she looked at Akiko. She was at a total loss as to what to say. They were close enough that she could smell the light fruity scent of the flavored lip gloss. A bit of hair had fallen out of Akiko’s high sloppy bun and into her face. Wakana reached over to gently lift it up and tuck it behind her ear. But she kept her hand there, lightly cupping Akiko’s cheek. 

Neither girl could say for sure who made the first move, but the gap between them closed. They kissed, lightly and with some hesitation. They pulled away, and Wakana licked her lips. That lip gloss sure was her favorite. Especially on another girl. Especially on this girl. 

“Eeeh? I didn’t hear about this…” Akiko murmured.

Wakana smiled. “Well, there’s plenty more where that came from.” And she leaned in for more kisses. 

Akiko’s lips were quite well-focused on exploring Wakana’s. Wakana’s hand wandered up and down Akiko’s bare arm. Gooseflesh rose up on her arms and Akiko shivered a little. Wakana broke off the kiss. “Ah, should we get under the blankets?” 

Akiko smiled, red in the face. She nodded. “Okay.”

They both got off the bed on opposite sides. They peeled down the sheets and blankets. Before Wakana climbed into bed, she pulled her t-shirt off over her head. Akiko looked on with some surprise at that. But she smirked and pushed the pajama pants off, so she was only in a tank top and panties. She crawled into bed under the blankets, and snuggled up next to Wakana.

Wakana entwined her legs around Akiko’s and laid some kisses along her neck. Akiko shivered again, and Wakana pulled her closer. “I guess I ought to warm you up…” she purred.

Akiko nodded. “I’d like that…” she answered. She rolled onto her back. 

Wakana moved to straddle her, still with the blankets draped over her shoulders. She reached up and released the ties on the curtains at the head of the bed so they fell closed. With the lights on in her room, they were now in a pleasantly dim space. And if one of the other servants decided to barge in, their privacy was assured. 

Wakana leaned down to kiss Akiko again, and enjoy the taste of that lipgloss mixed with the scent of her new girlfriend. Meanwhile, her fingers brushed lightly along Akiko’s collarbone before slipping downward over Akiko’s breasts on top of her shirt. Akiko let out a pleasant sigh against Wakana’s lips. Not to be outdone, Akiko raised both her hands to take hold of Wakana’s breasts. She found her nipples quickly, and rolled them between her fingers over the fabric of her shirt. Wakana couldn’t keep the moan in at that. “Ah, what a very un-princesslike sound…” Akiko teased.

“So rude…” Wakana replied breathlessly. “How un-maidlike…” 

“Ah, I suppose I should be showering you with affection, then?” 

“Or I could be thanking you for such good service…”

“I like the sound of that.” 

Their hands continued to explore each other as they kissed each other, not only on the lips, but the neck, behind the ears, over the shoulders and their collarbones. Wakana was only too happy to discover a particularly sensitive spot right where a red crease line indicated the usual location of Akiko’s bra.

Wakana pulled up off of Akiko and pulled her tank top off. The curtains surrounding her bed did an excellent job of keeping the warm in, so Akiko was only too glad to follow suit. “Ah, they’re so cute…” she admired of Wakana’s breasts. 

“Not as much as yours are,” Wakana replied, giving Akiko’s a jiggle. Truth be told, hers were smaller than Wakana’s, but they were still nice and soft to the touch.

Wakana lowered herself again and kissed her way around Akiko’s breasts. She twisted one nipple between her fingers while she gave her other attention with her lips. Akiko pushed her head back against the pillows and moaned. “Wakana…”

Wakana grinned against Akiko’s skin, and giggled. “This is more fun than I had expected….” 

Akiko just laughed in response. Wakana came up for more kisses, but Akiko had another idea. She settled her lips against whatever bit of Wakana’s shoulder she could reach and blew a raspberry against her skin. 

Wakana laughed and pushed her head in against Akiko’s neck to return the favor. Akiko giggled and squirmed. “Stop it, you’re gonna leave a mark!” she squealed.

“You started it!” Wakana pouted.

“I can start something else, too.” She brought her hand down against the crotch of those cute frilly shorts and pressed firmly. She could feel just how hot and bothered Wakana was getting over all of this.

Wakana gasped and smiled. She pushed her hips back against Akiko’s hand. “I don’t usually do this kind of thing with the house help, but this time I can make an exception, I guess,” Wakana teased. 

“I’m honored by your kindness, Princess,” Akiko replied. She started pushing Wakana’s shorts off. Wakana pushed off her own underwear and helped Akiko wriggle out of her own. 

Wakana ran her hand down Akiko’s body again. She was so cute, she could barely stand it. She lightly pinched at her belly and brought her hands down over her hips and onto her thighs. “Hey, Akiko-chan…” Wakana started, sounding slightly more serious now. “Have you done this kind of thing before?”

Akiko waited a beat before she shook her head. “Not with a girl…”

Wakana smiled. “Don’t worry, you’re in good hands. Boys suck, but I know girls can be a little more…” a hand came more toward the center, and ran over her pubic hair to disappear into her folds. Her finger flicked over Akiko’s clit with the next word: “discreet.” 

Akiko barely heard it for the rush of pleasure and the moan that came out of herself. “Oooh, I didn’t hear about this…” 

Wakana chuckled lightly. She enjoyed the sounds her partner was making. She wanted to hear more. So she explored a bit around the clit area, and down toward her incredibly moist entrance. She pushed one finger in carefully. Akiko gasped. Wakana pushed a thumb against her clit and pushed it around in a circular motion. Akiko curled her back down against the bed and moaned louder. 

Akiko got a little bold, brushing her fingers along the side of Wakana’s hip before slipping between her legs. “Whoa…” she murmured when she felt just how turned on Wakana was. 

Wakana grinned and laid down on her side so they could touch each other freely. Hands groped at tits and cupped cheeks, tongues slipped past lips and pressed against another. Wakana’s motions on Akiko got jerky as she got closer. “Aki... “ she broke away from kissing her to breathe and let out a cry. Akiko settled for kissing and sucking on her neck. Wakana clung to the pillow and Akiko’s shoulder as she came. She shuddered and tucked her face into Akiko’s neck. 

Akiko chuckled. “How undignified…”

“Mmmm, shut up... “ Wakana muttered as she caught her breath. 

Akiko just chuckled and stroked Wakana’s hair, leaving small kisses on top of her head.

After a moment, Wakana got up to move again. She shimmied down to the foot of the bed, and parted Akiko’s legs. Akiko only smiled and pulled her knees up to give her full access. 

It didn’t take much time with Wakana’s tongue on her clit before she was coming too, with her fingers buried tightly in Wakana’s curls. 

While Akiko caught her breath, Wakana reached for that lip gloss again. She applied some to her own lips, and then to Akiko’s before she came in for a kiss. Akiko suddenly understood the appeal. That was super nice.

After a bit of kissing and snuggling, Wakana spoke up again. “Don’t get mad but I need to wash this off my face…” 

Akiko made a sleepy mutter of acknowledgement. “And you should too, Akiko….” Wakana insisted, giving her a gentle jostle.

“Ah, first-name basis with Wakana… I didn’t hear about this…” Akiko muttered with a tired smile.

Wakana shook her head fondly. This girl really was something else. “After this much, we ought to be. Get up.”

Together they got off the bed and trotted off to Wakana’s private bathroom for a shower together. Akiko decided she wasn’t going to say anything about those marks on Wakana’s neck, and wait for her to find them herself.

After that, Akiko solved the mystery of the dopant that lurked in the Sonozaki mansion, and peace was restored to Fuuto once again. Wakana and Akiko exchanged texts and phone calls on a regular basis, but after a week neither had found room in their schedule to meet up for a proper date. It was super disappointing.

The next time Akiko saw Wakana, was in the next issue of _Windy Weekly_. “Aaah, Wakana in a scarf has her own charm too… She has been wearing a lot of them lately. Look at that one!” Philip had admiration in his voice when he stuck the magazine in Akiko’s face. She’d been spacing out over coffee. When she saw the scarves, she smirked and recrossed her legs.

“Eh? What a weird reaction, Aki-chan,” Philip observed. He lowered the magazine to inspect her face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Back off!” She pulled her slipper back and whacked him with it.

“Oh? Akiko, you know something about Wakana-hime that we don’t?” Shotaro pried. She hit him too. Curse these detectives. 

She stood up. “I’m going to hand out flyers! We can’t find the poor lost puppies and kittens if people don’t know who to ask!” She grabbed the magazine Philip had shown her, her bag and jacket and stormed out of the office. She ignored his protests on her way out. There was one more thing she wanted to see on it. There was a tube that looked familiar. She flipped vigorously through the issue until she found the page again. 

She was right, there was that lip gloss that Wakana had put on her their night together. “This is super yummy tasting!” Wakana’s quote beside it read. “It’s a little hard to find, but well worth putting a little detective work into. I don’t think I can give away my little secret of how to get it, though.” Akiko smiled. Their little secret, indeed.


End file.
